His One True Weakness
by lilbrig01
Summary: Lyla has lied to everyone in Storybrooke her name isn't Lyla at all but Tiger Lily. She is the key to saving Henry from a very dark man who just happens to be her one true love she left behind to protect Henry. She is kind hearted and very beautiful. She's going home to save Henry little does she know her dark love is waiting for her and he is taking her back willingly or not.
1. Here I Come Storybrooke Prolouge

Did you ever make a decision you may regret later? Well that's what I'm doing right now. My names is Tiger Lily and right now I'm watching my true love sleep peaceful. With the help of a magically fairy I found my soul mate there is no other man for me than him. I sigh I know what I must do and yet it becomes no easier the closer time comes. I look in the mirror in front of me and sigh I guess I'm pretty my beloved always tells me so he loves my blonde hair, 5'4 statue, long legs, red lips, bright blue eyes, tight body, and my rosy cheeks. I look at him again and this time I cry. I'm going to miss him and this place, but he has become someone else someone cruel and that I cannot bare to witness anymore. I will start a new life in this place that's been cursed Storybrooke. No one will know me there and he can't find me there. I cry harder thinking of leaving all the other behind the ones who call me mother. I will miss them so my child, but they are turning as dark as he is. I will go to Storybrooke and protect the child that I know he is going to go after soon. I'm his one weakness well his only weakness and when the time comes I will have to use that against him.

I know I will never get by in Storybrooke with the name Tiger Lily while the curse is in place it will seem strange to all and when or if the curse is broken they will know who I am and won't allow me to continue to protect the boy as I know I must. I shall go by the name Lyla there it is a beautiful name and it was also the name of a friend I had long ago one that he took away from me. My love may never forgive me and for that I cry, but I'm saving many by doing this and I hope one day he understands my heart has always and will always be kind to all those around me, even the ones he deems unworthy. My leaving could make things much worse here and I'm truly sorry for that, but I must do this. I know I must. My heart will always belong to him never another, he is my soul mate. He is my one true love and it hurts that I must betray him, but I will always do the right thing and he is always doing the wrong. I knew we'd clash eventually. When I found the prophecy about that boy I knew I had to protect him from my love.

I walk to my love and place a soft loving kiss on his lips. I take one last long look at him and grab my bag, I walk to the door and turn back once more to get one last final look at my gorgeous perfect mate. I walk out to the young ones camp and take one last look at what are and always will be my children. I kiss each of the foreheads and take one final look at each of them before walking the lake and throwing the bean into the water I take one last look around my beautiful home that I will miss so much and will never forget much like my love and my children. I than turn to the portal and without looking back again jump straight into. The last thought I had as I leave my home is 'Good bye my love I will see you again I promise you that.' I smile at the thought and brace myself for my arrival. Here I come Storybrooke.


	2. Here I come Neverland

I've been in Storybrooke for years now. When I arrived I went to the women who was the boy's adoptive mother. I claimed to be new in town, which was true, and asked where a good place to make some money was, because I had none for a place to stay. She looked me up and down for a while then asked me some rather weird questions then told me she needed a live in babysitter for her son Henry. The boy who I have sworn to protect, was to be the boy I babysat for years. Over the years I began to love Henry and see him as my little brother. Snow and Regina had become like mothers to me, charming like an uncle, rumple, believe, had become like a father to me. Emma became an older sister, Neal, may he rest in peace, was like an older brother, Belle had become an older sister to me as well, and even Killian had become like an older brother too me to. They all still believe my name is Lyla and that I was just a commoner in the enchanted forest or something they really haven't decided on a for sure theory about me and I never corrected any theory they came up with. Nor have I told them I was never under the curse.

Today I had been away from everyone. I have just been in bed crying. You see today is the anniversary of the day I met my soul mate my darling Pan. I miss him so, I wonder how he's doing? I wonder what he's doing. Just then Regina burst into my room she looked upset. She said frantically, "Henry has been kidnapped!" I sat straight up and said, "By who? And do we know where?" she nods and says, "Those two agents trying to destroy magic and to Neverland." I froze no it can't be. How did he manage to get by me? That bastard. I cringe at calling him such a name, but at the moment I knew Regina and I needed to get to the other to discuss a game plan so I put my thoughts of Peter aside. I got out of bed and followed Regina to Mr. Gold's shop.

When we got there it sounded like they already had a plan to take Hook's ship to Neverland. They decided who was going and that they wanted me and Belle to stay behind. I sigh and say, "I'm going with you." Rumple shakes his head and says, "No Lyla it's too dangerous dear." I shake my head," If you want Henry safely back from Pan you're going to need me." Emma said," No Lyla it's too dangerous we can handle Pan." I sigh again and ask," Did you guys every wonder who I was before we were sent here? Where I came from?" Snow looked confused and said," Of course we have." I say," My name isn't Lyla its Lily." Hook shook his head and said," No it's not possible." I nod and say," It is possible Killian. In Neverland I'm known as Tiger Lily. And I am the one true love and soul mate to Peter Pan. I left Neverland when I found the prophecy about Henry and I knew I had to protect him. I've always been very kind hearted and Peter was turning dark it was scaring me. I knew leaving Neverland was dangerous Peter probable turned much darker without me there to calm him, but saving Henry was my priority. So I came here to Storybrooke when you were all under the curse I was never under the curse I've always known who I was and what I was doing here." Regina looked furious," why didn't you tell us when you got here? We could have protected Henry better!" I sighed," I've been doing fine I've stopped many, many attempts by Peter's shadow to take him. The shadow never sees me so Peter doesn't know I did it." Charming ask," How will it help to bring you to Neverland?" I look at him and say," I'm his only weakness the only thing you can use against him." Hook nods and says," that's true I was trapped in Neverland for a long time and he cares about nothing, but Lily." Regina sighs and says," Ok then you can come with us, but if you try to betray us to Pan I will rip out your heart." I roll my eyes and say," Regina I left my soul mate who I love dearly to come spend many many years here protecting your son. Why would I betray you now?" she nods her acceptance. Charming nods and says," We leave now. If we want to get to Henry before it's too late we must leave now." I nod in agreement.

We were all making our way to Killian's ship when I said," Be caution in Neverland it is a dangerous place. As soon as we are on Neverland Peter will know we are there. As soon as he senses me he will come and take me and pay very little mind to you guys at first. We want him too he will lead me to his camp where Henry is. I will watch over Henry and protect him to I can get him to you or till you can get to him. Be wary as well Peter loves games and he will play and win as many as he possible. His games are very twisted and while I will distract him as much as I can he'll still be around after he gets over the shock of my return. You must avoid him as much as possible Killian knows his way around Neverland you'll be safe with him. Any questions?" Snow asked as we were getting on the ship," What do you mean he likes to play twisted games?" I say," He likes games and he's become dark so they all have a terrible twist to them one no one will like. He doesn't like to lose and usually he doesn't." There was a grim silence and I know I should have left that last part out, but they need to know what they are up against. Peter is dangerous and he is not someone you go up against blindly, he has killed with qualm before and I have no doubt he'll do it again if he feels threatened or if he believes Neverland is threatened. I love his so much I hate to betray him, but I can't let him hurt Henry. I know his twisted plan will probably include making Henry a lost boy and that won't be good it'll be harder to save him if he decides he wants to stay there.

I know we're going back to save Henry and while I'm worried about him, I pray he's ok and I hope we can undo anything Peter has done to him, I'm still so excited to go home. It's been so long and I miss Peter and my boys. My darling lost boys I hope they can forgive their young mother and I definitely hope Peter can forgive me. As we prepare the ship I look around at everyone they look so scared and with good reason. Peter never loses and I hope to God this is the first time he does. We start pulling out into the water and Killian throws the bean. As we get pulled into the portal all I can think is look out my darling's mother is coming home. I smile at the very thought. Neverland here I come.


End file.
